<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】我們沒有在一起 by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759439">【XFF】我們沒有在一起</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我們在一起系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 舊文, 蕭受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>蕭受有H<br/>HS生賀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我們在一起系列 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030641</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】我們沒有在一起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>门铃被按得像扯破喉咙，快要撕裂声带了。<br/>
<br/>
方大同按住跳动的两边额头，几颗感冒药的药效在血液中滚动发酵，他从床铺中爬起来撑着昏沈的脚步，向家门走去，在脚尖踢到柜子的那刻才痛得记起来，自己还吃了一颗强劲的安眠药。<br/>
<br/>
这天对他来说是恶梦，一个逃不出的迷宫，心情极其郁闷，想起那位忘恩负义的知己今晚要结婚了，伴郎却不是自己，他就由衷的想吐。<br/>
<br/>
而想起这世界明天就多一位萧太太，他又胃部抽筋。身体从知道萧敬腾要结婚的那天开始变差，抵抗力更是一塌糊涂。<br/>
<br/>
他发誓谁敢在这晚骚扰自己好眠，他会不顾形象的破口大骂。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
骂脏话的口形都准备好了，开门，冲进来的是他万估不到的人。<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾穿着华美却拉得混乱的礼服不稳的摇晃着进来，一来就蹲下，望着光洁的地板发呆，呆了一会又抬起布满泪痕的脸看着方大同，委屈的弯下唇角。<br/>
<br/>
酒气喷在方大同脸上，让他眉头深锁。<br/>
<br/>
这个醉汉有美丽温柔善良可爱跟一切美好的形容词都形容不完的老婆在家等他，干麽没头没脑的在凌晨冲进来，然後又不发一言的玩萝卜蹲，真以为他家是二十四小时便利店吗?人家店员还有薪资呢，自己连睡眠时间都被剥削。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
怒火不打从一处来，方大同揪高他的肩膀，想吼又底气不足，只好无奈的问，「如果你来是为了没找我当伴郎而道歉的，还哭那麽丑，我告诉你一个真相吧，半夜来道歉只会令我更火光。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾对一连串话的轰炸过耳不入，呆滞几秒，却在听到「伴郎」时呜咽得更厉害，把整张脸依在他的肩膀上，泪水鼻涕一次性很方便的擦掉。凄凉又满怀怨怼的问「你为什麽凶我?…呜咳丶我已经那麽惨了…」<br/>
<br/>
方大同翻的白眼从来很漂亮，是专业级的，所以他翻了一个。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
吞了几颗强得会令人陷入半昏迷的药，然後被你半夜从温暖的床铺中挖起来，我不惨吗?但是，冷静点，不要跟酒醉的人较真，那很蠢。<br/>
<br/>
嘴上不饶人，但他的手势仍是不自觉的温柔，抽几张面纸，抬起颤抖的下巴，仔细的抹去掉过不停像小雨般的泪水，擦了又掉，掉了又擦，从没喊累。<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾乖乖的仰起脸，任他无补於事的抹泪，沙哑的问「伴郎的伴郎你要当吗?」<br/>
<br/>
方大同被搞糊涂了，完全听不明白，反射性的问，「谁是伴郎?」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
肯定不是自己就是了，他记得一个月前自己那麽肯定的问他，伴郎服要不要买丑一点好衬托你的英俊，萧敬腾笑了半分钟有多，岔了气说「你不用担心小猪，他绝对被我比下去。」<br/>
<br/>
当时他就知道自己有多自作多情了，原来人家属意的伴郎可是当红的舞王小猪嘛，哪有自己份儿。<br/>
<br/>
结果怎样!!?结果他连喜帖都没收到，那份贺金他想给也没人要了是吧?<br/>
<br/>
新郎富有嘛。他当时的语气酸得阿FI都听得出来。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
记得不久前他跟阿FI说，敬腾都摆脱单身了，如果再没人要我，妳捡回去。<br/>
<br/>
阿FI很酷的一句堵死，宁愿捡狗，起码样子比你可爱。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾抿起薄唇，闭眸泪就啪躂啪躂的掉。<br/>
<br/>
哀怨得要死「呜…我只是伴郎，不是新郎，所以没跟你说。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同当时就呆了。这不就是洒狗血的「爱人结婚了新郎不是他」吗?<br/>
<br/>
这悲剧怎发生在这天之骄子身上?<br/>
<br/>
这个萧敬腾可是那个钻石单身汉丶情歌王子丶微笑号称很可爱丶发型据闻很人妻丶唱起歌来前排陶醉得昏倒一大堆的萧敬腾啊?<br/>
<br/>
那新娘是脑震荡吗?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
脑中几个问号，萧敬腾却被他震撼的表情打撃到，双手摀脸，哭得很放肆。<br/>
<br/>
「对啦，你尽管嘲笑我吧!!」<br/>
<br/>
穿着尖头皮鞋的双脚胡乱踢，还不小心一脚踢中方大同的肋骨，踢得他咳得快岔气。方大同那怨屈啊，他的嘴角还没勾起一毫米，只是惊讶而已。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「怎会这样?」<br/>
<br/>
「她说爱我的，可是找到更爱的人要跟我分手，还要结婚了，我不甘心她劈腿还被人抢走，想要她内疚就自荐做伴郎了，可是婚宴到一半我就受不了逃了……」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
这果然很像自尊心比天高的萧敬腾会做的脑残事。<br/>
<br/>
方大同叹口气，手顺着曲起的背部轻抚。<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾咬紧牙关，把碍眼的礼服外套丢在地上踏两脚。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「之前为什麽不告诉我?」方大同轻喃，没察觉自己已问出口了。<br/>
<br/>
他还以为自己是他最信任的人。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾从喉间透出急促的喘气声，双手扯紧方大同的衬衫，把脸压在锁骨上钻啊钻。他很喜欢大同的锁骨。「会丢脸。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
方大同抚上颤抖的肩膀，笑说「现在不更丢脸。」<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾立即接话「我想过了，最丢脸的时候，被你看到比被其他人看到好…」<br/>
<br/>
被抱得像树熊钟爱的尤加利树的方大同默然。<br/>
<br/>
那谢谢罗，这样看得起我。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「你最好了，大同。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
听到不得了的话，方大同眯起眼眸，双手左右用力包覆他的脸抬高。<br/>
<br/>
心跳加快，呯呯呯呯。<br/>
<br/>
「再说一次。」<br/>
<br/>
即使是醉汉的无心之言也想听，即使是伤心时的撒娇也想听。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「你最好了，大同，你对我最好了。我刚才忍着没哭，只想到来找你。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「嗯」被甜言蜜语一一撃中心坎。<br/>
<br/>
方大同故作冷静，点点头。<br/>
<br/>
压不下勾起的唇角，想笑又不明目张胆的露出微笑，形成古怪的弧线。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「所以你将来结婚会找我当伴郎?」<br/>
<br/>
他为什麽要执着这话题，方大同搞不懂自己了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「我不结婚啦我不要结婚，没人会要我的，英俊帅气又怎样?多金丶有车有楼丶唱歌又无敌好听又怎样?没人想要我!!」<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾把沙发上的抱枕都推到地上，双手乱挥。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「喂，别乘机赞自己。」<br/>
<br/>
连埋怨都不放过称赞自己。<br/>
<br/>
方大同额边三条黑线。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「我听到你上次问阿FI，她说宁愿捡狗也不要捡你，既然我们都没人要，不如乾脆凑对吧!?」<br/>
<br/>
萧敬腾盈盈的眼波望得他一阵心慌意乱，眼神只好乱瞟，故意不回望。<br/>
<br/>
「你这个鬼祟的人…别偷听我跟她说话啊…」<br/>
<br/>
而且还是那麽不光彩的对话。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
此时，门铃又响起了。<br/>
*                                  *                                        *</p><p> </p><p>現在流行半夜才作客嗎?<br/>
方大同疑惑的拉開大門，出現的是個西裝筆挺，胸前別有襟花的陌生男人。<br/>
男人怒眉倒豎、臉漲成青紫色，怒氣沖沖、二 話不說的想推開他往屋內衝，方大同一手抵著門框，踏前一步用身體堵塞整個門口。<br/>
冷靜的挑起眉頭，冷若冰霜的問「找誰?」<br/>
男人不得其門而 進，火氣更高昂，暴吼「我知道蕭敬騰躲進來了，滾開!!」<br/>
那粗魯的吼叫響得方大同耳痛，皺起眉山，眼睜睜說謊「沒有，你找錯門。」<br/>
<br/>
「他的車就停在樓下，白痴才會信你!這不關你事，你媽的少插手，叫那跟我老婆有一腿的男人滾出來!」<br/>
男人不敢置信的圓瞪雙眼，額角的青筋在跳動，雙手 狠狠的推方大同的肩膀，豈料他卻穩如泰山，完全推不開，淡淡然的啟唇「你就是新郎?」<br/>
「是又怎樣!?」<br/>
男人每次開口都噴濃濃酒氣，方大同 眉心夾得更緊。怎麼一整晚也有醉漢在找麻煩，還排隊來輪暴自己的睡眠時間。<br/>
他撇嘴，用降至冰點的語氣開口<br/>
<br/>
「是新郎就麻煩你回去管 好你老婆，別讓她胡亂招惹其他男人。看她那麼不甘寂寞，有個英俊又有車有樓又多金的歌星男友還劈腿找上粗魯又鬼吼鬼叫的瘋子就知道她完全不挑對象，需求有 多大，你再不回去，難保新房床上出現個不知名的男人在跟你老婆纏綿。奉勸你一句，以後搞清楚是人家搞你老婆，還是你老婆負了人才去找麻煩吧。」<br/>
<br/>
「啪!」<br/>
一 大段話說畢，方大同煩躁的一聲關掉大門，完全忽略門外呆若木雞的新郎。<br/>
呼口悶氣，轉身，看見蕭敬騰淚也不掉了，驚慌的瞪著水光粼粼的雙眼看他。<br/>
<br/>
「怎 麼了?…」方大同微笑，試圖擺個和善的樣子。<br/>
「你真的生氣了…」<br/>
蕭敬騰攬著抱枕，用帶著哭音的嗓子陳述真相。<br/>
<br/>
「沒有啦。」他搖搖頭，「就看不過眼而已。」<br/>
「你剛才好MAN哦，可不可以說多次?我想寫下來。」<br/>
蕭敬騰摀著嘴嘻嘻笑。<br/>
在沙發上滾來 滾去，有報了大仇的快感。<br/>
<br/>
「喂，你這醉漢別滾來滾去，會想…」<br/>
話沒說完。<br/>
「嗚唔…好想吐…」<br/>
蕭敬騰突然停下翻滾 的動作，雙手摀著嘴臉容扭曲，感覺胃部像被一只大手捏緊推上咽喉，喉心有東西在撩撥。<br/>
好辛苦…口腔驀然被衝上的污物佔據了，臉頰漲得鼓起來。<br/>
方 大同大驚失色的奔過去「我扶你去廁所。」<br/>
如果讓蕭敬騰吐在客廳或沙發上，要清理就麻煩了。<br/>
<br/>
剛想奔過去挾起瘦弱的手臂，直接把人扔 進廁所自生自滅...<br/>
他才知道自己剛才是多慮了，因為客廳跟沙發的清潔根本不需考慮。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰搖搖頭，辛苦迫得眼眸模糊一片，他忍 不下來了…<br/>
連走去廁所的那幾步也走不了了。<br/>
「嘩啦嘩啦…」<br/>
他把胃部湧出來的髒東西都噴嘔在奔過來的方大同身上!<br/>
「噁!!」 喉間一陣痕癢撓得狠，他再張嘴不能自抑的多吐一次，又是唾液又是酒氣又是殘留的食物，無限量的餵到方大同的薄睡衣上。<br/>
「天啊…對不…嗚噁!!!」<br/>
再 來一次。<br/>
好友身上已無一處不覆蓋著他的酸臭嘔吐物了。<br/>
<br/>
「………」<br/>
方大同眼看自己和蕭敬騰全身都沾滿白中滲黃的稠物，已啞 口無言，不知該說什麼了，此時此刻此情此景，他還能說什麼。<br/>
<br/>
吐完了一輪，舒服很多的蕭敬騰悽慘的摀著嘴，內疚的抬眼，悄悄偷窺 好友的樣子。發現方大同已臉如死灰，額角隱約跳動，渾身打顫。<br/>
「對不起啦…」很虛弱的道歉。<br/>
<br/>
「你給我滾到廁所洗澡，現在!!」<br/>
他 的話音剛落，蕭敬騰已腳下成旋風，咻一聲奔到廁所啪躂關門。<br/>
門後傳來很愧歉的「我真的不是故意的…」<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
<br/>
方大同用衛生紙抹走身上的污物，但整件睡衣都給液體滲透了，於事無補。又忙碌的奔進廁所把蕭敬騰換下來的衣服 拿去丟掉，再將乾淨的毛巾、全套新睡衣擱在衣架上，想想沒什麼可以做了，只好坐在廁板上，等蕭敬騰洗好出來換自己洗澡。<br/>
<br/>
水聲隔著簾子斷逐 的傳出來，方大同疲倦的閉目休息、安靜等待。這是敬騰今年第四次失戀了吧，真不知條件這麼高的男生為何總給女朋友拋棄，是戀愛運不順嗎?每次失戀都半夜跑 過來撒野，拼命訴苦。這次還弄得新郎跑來興師問罪了。下次會是什麼…<br/>
<br/>
當方大同正在沈思苦惱之際，浴缸的簾子忽然被拉開，蕭敬騰撥開黏著臉 龐的髮絲，露出清秀的一張臉，語氣挾帶著撒嬌「大同，進來替我刷背好不好…」<br/>
<br/>
方大同抹把臉，瞇起雙眼。<br/>
蕭敬騰卻不給他考慮的時 間，大手一伸，忽然抓著他蓬鬆的睡衣向上猛推。<br/>
有種小孩子的偏執。<br/>
「我們一起洗比較快，反正你渾身也黏得不舒服吧。」<br/>
方大同懊惱 的吐口悶氣，把放肆的手撥開，凝望他被蒸氣薰得紅通通的臉頰幾秒，然後把緊貼身軀濕漉漉的睡衣脫下，褪走睡褲，全丟入垃圾筒。<br/>
<br/>
光裸著身 體，拉開浴缸的簾子邁進去，再關好。<br/>
免得水濺出來了還要抹地。<br/>
<br/>
對了，阿FI還說過，你跟他真曖昧，太曖昧了。<br/>
自己回答什 麼了?<br/>
除了曖昧之外，什麼也沒有了吧。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
他們都看過對方的身體。<br/>
看 得多了，平常在後台急著換衣服，他們都沒時間去欣賞彼此的助骨有多突出、手臂腰肢又有多纖細、婀娜、多像營養不良的樹枝。<br/>
嗓子都來不及開了，管人 家身材多好。<br/>
而且，他們相伴泡溫泉的次數已是多不勝數。<br/>
<br/>
方大同口中說著你大少爺嗎還要人替你擦背的，單手捧著沐浴露泡沬，另手拿 著柔軟的毛巾刷子緩慢仔細的按摩。蕭敬騰彎起眉眼，微微笑得像被捏著頸項的貓咪，白皙得幾近透明的肌膚透著粉紅，髮絲俏皮的纏上後頸，乍看，辨不出性別。 手下力更柔了。<br/>
<br/>
「唔…」蕭敬騰舒服的從喉間咕噥了什麼，坐在小椅子上，彎起優雅的背如大型動物，享受修長指頭與刷子，軟與硬的交替撫弄。<br/>
浴 室是寂靜的，只有水聲淅瀝不休，蕭敬騰用指尖挑起霧氣爬滿慘白的浴簾形成的珠光，閃閃的很漂亮。方大同奇怪蕭敬騰完全沒發覺，水不是只從蓮蓬頭中灑出來 的，還有從你眼眸流淌個不停。但他不打算說出來。<br/>
<br/>
背部被擦拭得微紅，方大同拿起花灑沖走綿密的白色，露出那一種牛奶顏色。<br/>
蕭敬騰 抹走臉上跟水溫迥異的微涼，輕側頭跟後方的好友說話，彷如無聲。<br/>
方大同心軟了一下，輕說「什麼?」<br/>
語氣都溫柔得自己要起疙瘩了。<br/>
<br/>
「你有試過…跟男生接吻嗎?」<br/>
蕭敬騰用舌尖掃過紅潤的薄，飲掉其上的水點。<br/>
魅人的眼波在流轉，瞬間就讓方大同腦中生出了神話中那只媚豔得可怕 的狐仙，這個男人總有幾剎妖冶得幾近恐怖，讓他不敢直視。<br/>
怕被吸食了魂。<br/>
<br/>
方大同搖搖頭，勾起尷尬的、略顯僵硬的笑，沖淡太濃的粉 紅色氛圍。<br/>
蕭敬騰轉過頭來，正對著他，單手勾過脖子把他拉下。<br/>
他踉蹌一下，腳步不穩，膝蓋虛軟。<br/>
距離愈拉愈近，近得臉頰廝磨於一起，滑溜柔軟的肌膚幾乎磨擦出火焰。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰抬起臉，絲般臉頰在他臉上探戈遊移，如新生動物在試探新事物般細細的磨，水滴被壓榨發出吱聲，呼息灑在粉色薄唇。<br/>
然後那兩片紅艷便順其自然，輕輕、淺淺，如蝶翅降花般壓上自己的。<br/>
<br/>
四片唇毫無隙縫的黏貼一起。<br/>
水氣彌漫，方大同放鬆眉頭，骨頭就不存在，血管也快融化了。<br/>
承受著甜似花蜜，單純似幼兒玩耍的親吻。<br/>
<br/>
他再也不能說。<br/>
他們除了曖昧之外， 什麼也沒有了。<br/>
*                                              *                                       *<br/>
蕭敬騰就著雙唇緊貼的姿態，鼻尖抵鼻尖，站起身子，稍矮的身軀似有若無的輕壓在他赤裸裸的身上，兩人都滑溜似魚，肌膚相烘的溫度竟比熱水更高。方大同覺得 肺部彷彿被細繩緊縛著，呼吸都充滿異香，那是活色生香。<br/>
唇間傳來摩擦的質感，蕭敬騰轉換角度以唇尖為中心輕刷，兩只手從他的大腿外則向上輕撚慢 按，掌心稍離，用五指向上拖拉愛撫。<br/>
「嗄…」呼吸變得又密又重。<br/>
方大同腦內的理智熬成一團，眼前白茫茫，有的是模糊的輪廓。當視覺跟聽覺 也所剩無幾時，剩下的只有官能刺激。<br/>
他覺得這樣很不妥，卻又深陷其中無力阻止。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰不是沒有發過瘋。基本上他每失戀一次方大同 都首當其衝、大難臨頭。第一次時是海旁醉酒差點失足跌海，第二次是沒日沒夜的待在KTV包廂唱歌兩天不走，第三次是生日時被甩買了十個蛋糕要他陪他吃完， 還有無限次…層出不窮的點子，每次都把方大同搞得半生不死。<br/>
但是這次，這次不同。<br/>
非常不同。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰即使失戀，也不應該把 自己拖下去沈溺。<br/>
他以後一生都不好過了。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰在方大同僵如石像時終於拉離了相貼很久的嘴唇，唇變得紅紅的，有種奇異的酸漲感， 似乎紋理都被撫平了。<br/>
他毫無預警的，望也沒望便單手握上方大同早已站立敬禮的下身，四指擺好輕微施力，拇指故意的滑向頂端的圓潤球狀，繞圈摸過一 次。<br/>
下身突然傳來波濤般的洶湧快感。<br/>
「唔!!!?」方大同彎起腰，弓起身體。<br/>
驚愕的程度不亞於看到致命車禍活生生於眼前發生，他 甚至虛擬到那倒楣的受害者就是自己，正被衝擊得支零破碎，逐漸分解。<br/>
他抬頭迎視蕭敬騰的目光，想從中找到答案和原因，但迎上的只是無辜與坦率像新 生嬰兒的迷蒙眼神。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰從鼻腔哼出軟甜的聲音，舌尖捲上方大同的耳垂。<br/>
單手仍是自然得像握著米高峰，完全沒有挪開的意思。<br/>
他 輕笑著說「你勃/起了，大同。」<br/>
像是談論天氣般單純的宣佈事實。<br/>
<br/>
黏在身上的男人挺起腰，那同樣火熱的圓柱便輕擦過自己的，帶來一股 顫抖的觸電感。<br/>
方大同急急輕喘，臉龐紅若桃花。<br/>
自己似在沙漠飢餓的爬了四五天忽然看到甘泉的人。<br/>
何況他知道，眼前的男人肯定比甘 泉更甜。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰跟魔鬼混了血的手開始上下套弄。更強的感覺衝破圍欄直撃神經線。<br/>
他伸出熾熱的舌面在臉龐上輕描，含住嫩肉吮弄。<br/>
方 大同彷彿被巨型的美食壓著送進口中般難耐又焦躁。<br/>
<br/>
「這又是失戀之後的瘋狂，對不對?」<br/>
方大同從糊成一攤的腦海中勉強擠出這句。<br/>
<br/>
蕭 敬騰停下了所有誘惑的動作，皺眉，思索。<br/>
方大同看他沈思的表情似被硬生生撥了一盆冰水，羞恥纏上心臟。<br/>
<br/>
憤怒不打從 一處來，沒有細想便撥開那握住自己弱點的手，撞開蕭敬騰的肩膀，扯開浴簾，緩慢步出去。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　 　*<br/>
<br/>
方大同光著身踏進自家客廳，鬱悶焦慮怒氣不斷沖撃心靈，他甚至連這些混亂的情緒的產生主因也不清楚。<br/>
撥走阻礙視線的濕髮，剛 想轉身走回睡房拿毛巾抹身，手臂便從後被拉住了，不知何時走出來的蕭敬騰同樣赤裸著身體，站在身後，目光高深莫測。<br/>
<br/>
不想再被糾纏的方大同 深吸口氣，狂甩手，又甩不掉拑制。<br/>
蕭敬騰踏前一步，緊緊的抱上來，抱得他助骨生痛，像是下一秒會給如此大的力度壓碎。強掙不開。<br/>
莫名其妙 的男人。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰抱著抱著，覺得還不夠，雙手緊扣著頸項，忽然跳上去用雙腿圈著方大同的腰!!<br/>
「喂!!!?」<br/>
被瘋得徹底的 蕭敬騰一撲，方大同控制不了平衡，被他整個人的重量撞得向後摔倒，腿窩貼著腿窩跌坐在沙發上，盆骨生痛。<br/>
蕭敬騰習慣性的把臉壓在他的鎖骨上，噘起 嘴唇拚命親吻，雙手急躁的摸弄每寸濕滑肌膚。<br/>
<br/>
又來了，原來還要繼續嗎?<br/>
方大同從憤怒變無奈，誰會被失戀的朋友瘋狂非禮的，自己就 是那萬中有一。<br/>
<br/>
察覺到方大同的置身事外，蕭敬騰不滿意了，大手狠力的捏那半塌的物事，痛得身下人倒抽口氣。<br/>
「蕭敬騰!」他怒吼的 警告。<br/>
<br/>
把他圈得像抱枕的男人沒理會警告。<br/>
狠力咬上耳尖，再用齒緣細磨，輕吐出一句。<br/>
「One night stand?」<br/>
<br/>
方大同呆幾秒，皺眉。<br/>
「我不跟醉酒又失戀又失理智的人上床。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰被這句打撃 到，呆滯幾秒。<br/>
<br/>
忽然咬緊下唇，把臉埋在他胸前嚶嚶啜泣。<br/>
「嗚…嗚嗚…連你也、也不要我…」<br/>
方大同嘆口氣，拍撫他的背，像 哄著鬧脾氣的小孩。<br/>
「唉，到底怎麼了?」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰循例把淚都擦在他身上，搖頭，繼續流淚。<br/>
方大同一下一下的拍撫。<br/>
直 到兩人緊擁的身體的水滴都自然風乾，差點冷得打顫時，才忐忑的開口…<br/>
<br/>
「我不明白啊，之前的女朋友都說我不是真正愛她們的，眼神都沒放在她 們身上。可是我覺得…每次我也是認真的啊，很真心真意的啊…」<br/>
「我沒可能不愛她們的…但每個也是這樣說，我也不得不想想…真的是我的問題 嗎?...」<br/>
<br/>
「我有戀愛障礙嗎…」<br/>
「沒人會喜歡我是不是…」<br/>
察覺方大同很久沒回答，他委屈的催促<br/>
「大同你睡了 嗎!?答我啊…」<br/>
<br/>
「有啦。」方大同思量良久，才回答。<br/>
「誰啊?舉例五個。」<br/>
蕭敬騰忽然就偏執到起來，非要問到底。<br/>
<br/>
「歌 迷啊、你爸、你媽、你哥、你全家。」<br/>
方大同想也不想就列好五個。<br/>
「你全家不算啦，好像在罵人。」<br/>
蕭敬騰抬起臉，不接受最後那個胡 掰的答案。<br/>
<br/>
「再說一個，快啦，再說一個。」<br/>
不然大同就不用肖想今晚能掙開他，睡個好覺。<br/>
<br/>
方大同抿起唇再放鬆，提 醒。<br/>
「是你自己要聽的哦。」<br/>
<br/>
「是我自己要聽的。」<br/>
他認真的覆述一次。<br/>
搞什麼神秘，說就說嘛。<br/>
<br/>
「不後悔?」<br/>
「不後悔，說吧。」別拖拖拉拉的。<br/>
<br/>
「就…就…」<br/>
「嗯!?」蕭敬騰等得不耐煩了。<br/>
要列五個喜歡他的人沒有這樣難吧，看大同都想得臉容扭曲了。<br/>
<br/>
「方大同啦。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭 敬騰聽到方大同不甘不願的說出來，狠狠的啵了他尷尬的臉龐幾下，漾出囂張又燦爛的笑容，不斷嘿嘿嘿嘿的奸笑。<br/>
「耶~~我就知道你喜歡我，最喜歡的 朋友就是我。」<br/>
「好啦，下次結婚答應請你做伴郎，別生氣了。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同的無奈指數創新高，啞口無言。<br/>
很久才擠出，「那我要說謝謝嗎…」<br/>
<br/>
「不用客氣啦我們這麼熟了。」<br/>
「好，快抱我上床睡吧，好睏。」<br/>
蕭敬騰揉揉雙眼，雙手緊攬著方 大同的肩膀，一副準備就緒要被抱上床的樣子。<br/>
方大同瞇起眼眸，徘徊在「叫他滾蛋」跟「抱他去睡」兩個念頭間掙扎不已。<br/>
<br/>
看 到那雙紅通通又充滿信任的眼眸。<br/>
他投降的嘆口氣，吃力的抱著懷中人艱辛的站起身子，向睡房走去。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
晨光灑落在床鋪上，為房間加添光影，描出被子下兩個纖瘦男子的輪廓。<br/>
方大同的作息向來蠻正常的，於九時便多便眨眨長睫，醒來了。<br/>
近在眼前的是一張熟悉又陌生的臉，熟悉的是他看這臉五年多了，總會在意想到或意想不到的地方浮現出來。陌生的是他很少零距離的貼近這清秀的臉龐。蕭敬騰熟睡的臉緊壓在鎖骨上微仰，雙唇掀開噴灑出溫暖的呼息，睡得安穩又無憂無慮。方大同知道，自己稍低頭，唇便肯定會擦上那柔嫩的肌膚。<br/>
<br/>
他的雙腿仍然牢牢的圈在自己的腰間，小腿在背後交叉互疊，是個不解的扣。那修長的單手擱在腰上，另手勾在脖子後，兩人緊貼得像兩片黏合的軟糕。臉龐有點燙，也不知有沒紅起來，方大同清清喉嚨，攬在懷中人腰間的手想挪動卻被壓得死實。<br/>
<br/>
方大同失神了。<br/>
那次跟阿FI的對話很深度。她說，「再守著他也不是你的，含在嘴中怕化捧在掌心怕溶了，基本上他戀愛一次你就失戀一次」。自己說，「對呀今年都四次了。」女孩的同情眼波射來自己就想迴避。「最後一次了他要結婚了。」好友搖頭嘆氣，沒再勸喻。自己又脫口而出了「他沒找我當伴郎。」其實他介意的從來不是那個能同步見證自己戀愛死亡的最佳位置，他介意的是那低於「女友」卻高於別人的「知己」地位也被降級了。蕭敬騰怎能忘了，是誰陪著他邊慶祝每次追求成功邊收拾心臟碎片，陪他每失戀一次都做盡荒謬又白痴的事。談到一半，阿FI用眼神示意蕭敬騰從後而至，所以自己說了「如果沒人要我，妳要。」。他還怕敬騰會知道他於自己心目中的地位多與眾不同，所以常跟阿FI打情罵俏來營造我不只關心你，我也有其他知己的感覺。這是什麼，說不出來是保護還是示威了。就像好友說的，「你真迂迴。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰不知道在發著什麼美夢，勾起嘴角微笑，呢喃什麼。方大同的心立即就融化了，隨著那微笑勾起了愚蠢的笑容。下身傳來熟悉酸漲感，他臉上火星亂冒，一時尷尬得不知如何是好，只能把腰挪後，免得早晨的生理反應(也有可能不只關乎早晨，畢竟喜歡的人貼那麼近)會引致更令人靦腆的局面。<br/>
<br/>
豈料窄腰向後一挨，那根反而摩擦到懷中人佈滿幼毛的腿窩，觸及同樣柔嫩的器官表皮，方大同皺緊眉頭密密換氣，蕭敬騰的腿扣得太緊了，他後無退路，下身又那麼激動，勃得明顯，接下來該怎麼解話。<br/>
<br/>
還沒想出個解釋，蕭敬騰壓在鎖骨上的臉孔開始輕輕抖動，充滿孩子氣的男人樂開懷，笑了好一陣子，沙啞的嗓音說<br/>
「小同果然好有禮貌，一早就跟我起立敬禮，哈哈。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同臉龐炸開了紅，吶吶不知可以回應什麼。<br/>
蕭敬騰臉舒服的磨蹭幾下，攬得更緊，超喜歡人體赤裸相貼的溫暖。<br/>
「呀，弄得我也…起來了。」<br/>
方大同的腿窩熱得快爆炸，疼痛的下身被另一根逐漸甦醒的滾燙輕壓到，他茫然失神幾秒，才意識到蕭敬騰也起了生理反應，勃發的器官跟自己的不時輕觸到，兩人稍有動作便會互相摩擦，而兩人幼細的毛髮早已糾纏不清了。<br/>
<br/>
方大同覺得一大早就這樣真的太刺激心臟了，「喂，你別再蹭。」<br/>
到底這男人是否天生就少條根，或是太信任自己了，該有的危機意識通通被拋棄。<br/>
蕭敬騰迷朦的眼神對上自己的，帶著睏盹的濕意，單純又清徹得可惡。<br/>
「要不要我替你跟它溝通，摸摸它，叫它乖一點。」下一秒又笑得那麼邪惡。<br/>
「不要…」<br/>
最受不了就是蕭敬騰沒頭沒腦的跟自己親密，理所當然的抱抱摸摸，開哥兒們的玩笑，完全不清楚自己的天人交戰和痛苦。<br/>
那過份信任的雙瞳，總令自己又珍惜又咬牙切齒。<br/>
「真的不要嗎…可是好濕啊。」蕭敬騰的長髮不斷騷著頸窩，像逗貓棒撓心。<br/>
還開玩笑的多扭幾下腰，呵呵笑，雙手緊攀肩膀完全鑲入懷抱中。<br/>
方大同啞口無言，不用問是什麼「濕」了他心中有數。<br/>
還是昨晚那狂哭的酒鬼比較可愛一點，恢復正常的蕭敬騰簡直邪肆得光明正大、無辜得人神共憤。<br/>
<br/>
方大同不甘被好友調戲，「昨晚你喝醉了，我們已經融為一體，盡情的發洩過啦。」單手暗示性的捏細腰一下。<br/>
蕭敬騰驚愕的瞪大眼眸，口齒不清「你…你…我…我?」<br/>
你、我不出個所以然。<br/>
方大同用最認真嚴肅的表情，慎重的點頭，「對。」<br/>
<br/>
好友露出深受打撃的模樣，眼睛一秒紅得像小白兔，難過的快要嗚咽，喉間發出微弱的泣音，不斷捶打方大同瘦弱的肩膀，捶得他悶痛起來。<br/>
「你要負責!!你為什麼要這樣對我…哇啊啊啊…被你吃乾抹淨啦…」<br/>
他一口狠咬上近在眼前的肩膀，留下個明晃晃的深刻齒痕，方大同痛得悶哼了。「唔…」<br/>
「你要照顧我下半生…你…嗚嗚、不能負了我…」<br/>
「好啦好啦，照顧你下半生。」<br/>
方大同只想推開緊咬不放的蕭敬騰，又不敢太用力。<br/>
有沒有這樣入戲啊喂。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰鬆了口得意的看自己的傑作，繼續歇斯底里<br/>
「啊嗚嗚，既然你答應照顧我了，那我也不妨告訴你…」<br/>
「什麼…」<br/>
「我們啊…之後一定會做很多這種事嘛，你還是找個泌尿科醫生看看比較好哦…最多我陪你去…」<br/>
方大同的額角在跳動，看蕭敬騰瞪著水潤的雙眸，攀著自己，繼續認真的解釋。<br/>
「因為啊，我昨晚在浴室目測你明明沒那麼短的啊，為什麼搞了一夜我還是痛也不痛，什麼感覺也沒有。你下面一定有問題啦，這樣下去，我們不會有性福的啦!!哈哈哈哈哈哈!!哈哈…」<br/>
男人伏在自己胸前狂笑不止，顫慄得像通了電，惹得方大同也忍俊不及的笑起來。<br/>
<br/>
直到蕭敬騰抹走眼角笑出來的淚，抬起頭時卻見方大同一臉悲痛。<br/>
「怎麼啦…」<br/>
開不起玩笑啊?<br/>
<br/>
「其實，我也不怕說出真相了。」<br/>
看到方大同難得冷峻的表情，蕭敬騰屏息以待，雙手交握等待。<br/>
「你搞什麼神秘啊，害我好緊張。」</p><p><br/>
「誰說一定是你被進入?昨晚是我被你強了。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
「嗄!!!!!!!!!!?」<br/>
一聲ROCK味十足的驚嘆語爆出來。<br/>
蕭敬騰倒抽一口涼氣，嘴唇微顫，驚訝表情十分到位。<br/>
方大同又用最認真嚴肅的表情，慎重的點頭，「對。」<br/>
<br/>
房間陷入寂靜。<br/>
雙方對視良久，只剩呼吸聲。</p><p><br/>
「天啊!那你一定會流血不止!我那麼大!!不行，給我看看!哈哈哈!」<br/>
蕭敬騰笑逐顏開，突然鑽入柔薄的綿被中，抓起方大同雙腿就要看他私處。<br/>
「我要用手機拍給夏姐看，讓她知道我多猛!!」<br/>
<br/>
方大同被嚇到，立即加入戰場，捉緊蕭敬騰的手免得他得逞。<br/>
「喂!你還來真的啊!?」<br/>
<br/>
「蕭敬騰!別玩了!你撞到我…」<br/>
「大同你整身都是骨頭卡得我好痛啊，早叫你增肥的…」<br/>
「我快扭到了啦…」<br/>
<br/>
被子翻滾如波浪，一對好友就是如此在被窩中穿越到幼稚園小孩的級別，玩個不亦樂乎，忘了時間在溜走。<br/>
<br/>
「大同!!看到了!!YEAH!我看到了!」<br/>
「看到什麼了…」<br/>
「你那粉紅色的…嘿嘿嘿、緊緻的…膝蓋內側啊哈哈!」<br/>
「………」<br/>
「不好笑嗎?哈哈哈哈。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
方大同看著蕭敬騰燦爛的笑臉，記起阿FI說「你們早該在一起的。」<br/>
他說「但我們就是沒有，沒有在一起。」</p><p>*                                                *                                         *</p><p><br/>
那天把情緒穩定下來的蕭敬騰送走後，兩人便各自因工作太忙而失聯了兩個多月。<br/>
<br/>
說「送走他」還不太對，就像蕭敬騰一臉不屑的撇嘴說「是你送我回家嗎?不知是誰住美國還沒考到車牌，現在是我載你兜風吧。」自己勾起無懈可撃的笑容「那不麻煩你載我兜風了，拜拜再聯絡。」說完就想把人推走關門好好享受難得的獨處時光，蕭敬騰果然立即變了臉用最謟媚的態度湊上來唱「很想和你再去吹吹風，去吹吹風，風會帶走一切，短暫的輕鬆~」於是自己那關門的手就軟下來了，木門突然變千斤重，他嘆口氣，把囂張得想叫人摑一巴的蕭敬騰推出去，然後自己也無奈的踏出去，轉身關門。<br/>
<br/>
方大同覺得和他當一輩子打打鬧鬧的知己良朋也很好。近來，那些關於戀愛的想望在夜深人靜時兇猛地發作地頻密，有時污穢得令自己羞愧得滿臉通紅，尤其在那晚被蕭敬騰發瘋的狠狠挑逗了一次後，那份潛伏於平靜水底的感情更不受控制了，多怕懷內苦苦束縛的野獸會衝破牢籠，傷害到那個純粹得叫人驚訝的男人。<br/>
<br/>
兩個月在他極力壓抑聯絡衝動下靜靜溜走了，聽說敬騰還沒找到新的戀愛對象，聽說他忙得不可開交連飯也沒時間吃，一天跑幾個場子。<br/>
一直都沒有收到電話，方大同其實暗中慶幸手機鈴聲沒有在凌晨響起，因為依以往的經驗，蕭敬騰會夜深在床上輾轉反側想不通時，才會打來說「大同哎，我好像喜歡了誰，你覺得她怎麼樣?」，雖然每次都很想說「我不是你的戀愛顧問」但不知為什麼自己仍會認真的與他分析，甚至科學的計算成功追求的機會率。但他知道，蕭敬騰只要一出手就無往而不利，那成功機率不用計也知道有百分之九十九吧。他曾問過他為何常想找伴，他說「很寂寞，想有人愛我。」<br/>
可是，我也愛你呀。<br/>
方大同沒說出來。<br/>
因為他不知道這種同性間的感情會否撕裂二人的深厚關係。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
<br/>
一天下午，方大同剛寫好曲子，肚子在咕嚕咕嚕的叫，抬頭看鐘，已過了午飯時間，正想打電話叫外賣，門鈴就聒噪了。<br/>
他疑惑的拉開門，只見蕭敬騰拖著個大型行季箱，漾起個異常奉承得可疑的笑容，立即就要奔進來。<br/>
方大同一腳撐在門邊，阻礙了所有進路，微笑「蕭先生，請問有什麼貴幹?」<br/>
蕭敬騰委屈的扁起嘴唇，開始撒嬌「那我想你嘛來找朋友也要先報備嗎，太不夠意思了吧我們都認識多少年了啦，之前我也答應你給你做伴郎了嘛…」<br/>
方大同一句說打斷他的喋喋不休，「如果你專程拖著個這麼大的行李箱來跟我道別，那一路順風，等你回來再詳談囉。」雙手一拉就想關門。<br/>
蕭敬騰怒了，啪一聲手撐門邊!<br/>
「我不是來跟你道別的，我來跟你住啦!」<br/>
<br/>
方大同呆了。「為什麼…?」<br/>
蕭敬騰用力把呆滯的他推開一邊，吃力的拖著行李箱跨過門檻，氣喘呼呼的把行李胡亂扔過一邊，二話不說開冰箱取冷飲，把自己甩到軟綿綿的沙發上休息，儼如皇帝般，舒服的晃腳。<br/>
<br/>
方大同無奈把門關好，轉身繼續追問<br/>
「你是不是結太多仇，怕被砍死街頭所以窩藏在我這裡?」<br/>
「對啦對啦，那個新郎好煩，天天找上門，你不知我有多怕…」<br/>
方大同一瞧他委屈的臉就悉穿他的偽裝，乾脆的一句堵死「你才不會怕。」<br/>
這個曾叱吒風雲的艋舺小混混一向天不怕地不怕。<br/>
<br/>
「我很怕一不小心把他揍死。」<br/>
蕭敬騰雙眼兇狠一瞇，迸發精光，單手握著的汽水罐驀地被捏出個坑來。<br/>
方大同默然無語。<br/>
果然仍是不改暴戾啊，就知道這小混混霸道得要命，受不得一絲委屈的。<br/>
<br/>
在方大同感慨萬千的時候，蕭敬騰卻突然驚叫。<br/>
「啊啊!!大同對不起啦，那些汽水泡泡流得你整張沙發都是，啊哇，衛生紙呢衛生紙呢!?汽水漬會不會很難清理!?」<br/>
「哎呀!大同我賠你啦你別生氣，你生氣都好恐佈的!話說回來，衛生紙呢?」<br/>
「………就在你面前的茶几。」<br/>
<br/>
他才不是什麼狠辣的黑道老大。<br/>
方大同在心中更正。<br/>
只是個白痴而已。<br/>
<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
<br/>
因為蕭敬騰一句「你煮的意大利麵是人間美味，我真的睡了夢到也會流口水，再被口水嗆醒，整晚失眠」所以方大同迫不得已下只好與他一起到超市買材料準備午餐和晚餐。<br/>
方大同謹慎的挑選食材，蕭敬騰則一股腦兒把自己想吃的都放進購物車，害得方大同每隔一小段路就要把那些東西偷偷放回架子。<br/>
過了不久，蕭敬騰終於發現端倪，氣沖沖的埋怨<br/>
「我想吃的那些零食你幹麼放回去!?」<br/>
方大同冷靜的回望，說「不健康。」<br/>
蕭敬騰立時氣悶了，狂跺腳踢得購物車搖來晃去，不甘示弱，憤怒的奔走，胡亂抱來一大堆薯片巧克力，嘩啦嘩啦的倒在購物車上成了小山。<br/>
方大同微笑微笑，不顯生氣，轉頭就取來一架新的、空空如也的購物車繼續選購。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰一路上鬱悶得要瘋，又不能拿他怎樣，只能碎碎唸「方大同好霸道，平時在塋幕上裝的溫柔斯文的公子形象都是假的，我要上你的官網討論版黑你…黑黑黑黑黑你…」<br/>
「你打字那麼慢，真要犧牲睡眠時間來黑我嗎?」<br/>
「呃…你管我!!要暴露醜惡的真相就準備了犧牲一些東西!」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
最後方大同還是給蕭敬騰買回了所有零食，只吩咐他別沒節制的吃和多喝水，蕭敬騰點頭快得差點扭到，開心快樂的捧著幾個購物袋回去。<br/>
方大同抽起他懷裡的幾個購物袋。<br/>
「很重，我來拿。」<br/>
豈料蕭敬騰卻急著搶回去，一手拉著袋子抽帶不讓拿。<br/>
「怎知你會不會又整袋丟掉!?」<br/>
「我是怕你被那些據說超好味的零食壓垮。」<br/>
「才不會!」<br/>
<br/>
兩人爭持不下，一手一邊拉著袋子的抽繩不肯放手，蕭敬騰突然就不再爭奪了，笑著說「別爭了啦，一人拿一半也滿好的。」<br/>
方大同搖搖頭，苦笑，與蕭敬騰晃著袋子繼續向前走。<br/>
走在夕陽斜照的漫漫回家路。<br/>
<br/>
過了不久，蕭敬騰嘿嘿笑起來。<br/>
「怎麼了?」方大同莞爾他的傻笑。<br/>
「沒什麼，就是覺得我們好像牽手回家的幼稚園小孩子，好妙。」<br/>
「這樣說來，也有點像。」<br/>
方大同垂頭，也笑了。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
<br/>
吃完了意大利麵，兩人坐在沙發上看「功夫熊貓」動畫片。<br/>
蕭敬騰跟著主題目唱得不亦樂乎<br/>
「Everybody was Kung Fu fighting, those kids were fast as lightning. In fact it was a little bit frightening.but they fought with expert timing!」<br/>
方大同攬著抱枕說「英文進步囉。」<br/>
「我在香港金像獎有唱耶，你不知道嗎?」<br/>
「我知道，可是想不通為什麼A跟B段歌詞一模一樣，我在懷疑是不是工作人員弄錯歌詞了。」<br/>
「……方大同你暗諷我，我是知道的哦。」<br/>
「哈哈，你想太多了。」<br/>
<br/>
兩人看著看著，蕭敬騰不自覺的累極睡去，依在方大同的鎖骨上打呼。方大同搖他不醒，只好關掉電視，小心翼翼的把他抱上床去。<br/>
蕭敬騰倒在枕頭上睡得很甜，方大同按熄了燈光，正想轉身拿棉被到客廳睡，卻被好友突然伸出雙腿扣腰，動彈不得。<br/>
「喂…」方大同拉不開那雙扣得死實的修長雙腿，「別給我裝死。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰不滿的輕哼一聲，伸出手把方大同拉跌在床上，雙手像藤蔓般攬上他的肩膀，纏得解不開，又化身一只無尾熊。<br/>
「蕭敬騰，你搞什麼?」方大同呼吸又開始失去節奏，心跳快得很，臉龐淡紅。<br/>
<br/>
「我發現我很喜歡跟你抱著，很舒服。」<br/>
蕭敬騰的臉埋在熾熱頸窩上睡意濃濃的呢喃。<br/>
耳根在發燙，渾身都不對勁了起來，方大同不知怎回應，只好點點頭表示自己知道了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
靜靜的抱了一段不短時間。<br/>
直到方大同也被溫暖的體溫烘得昏昏欲睡，快要跌入夢鄉之際，懷中人卻忽然仰起頭，睜著黑暗中發亮的瞳孔深深看他。<br/>
方大同朦朧的舔過乾燥的唇瓣，神智不清的問「怎了…」<br/>
好睏啊。<br/>
<br/>
臉頰被懷中人用一雙大手輕捧高，方大同皺起眉頭不適的想別過臉去。<br/>
不知過了幾分鐘還是幾秒，蕭敬騰柔軟如花瓣的唇便自然而然的貼在他的唇上。<br/>
自然得像是小孩子把貼紙黏在勞作薄似的，實在的貼上去。<br/>
<br/>
方大同靜了幾秒，瞪大眼眸，不敢置信的望著他。<br/>
黑暗的靜謐在壓迫心臟。<br/>
蕭敬騰無畏無懼的凝視他，沒有因被識穿而移開唇，窗外射來的幾絲光芒把懷中人的輪廓染得美艷如勾魂妖仙，無辜中滲著不自覺的冶艷甜香，是極致的魅惑。<br/>
<br/>
方大同深吸口氣，雙手不受控的抱緊懷中人纖瘦的腰肢，把他拉得更近，翻身把他壓在身下。<br/>
蕭敬騰的驚呼充耳不聞，他情不自禁的用舌尖挑開粉色唇瓣，捲起潛伏的小舌與自己共舞，並掃過口腔中每一個敏感部位，吸食那引誘了自己很長時間的甜蜜津液，吻得熱烈。<br/>
在彷似沒有時間、沒有道德規範的漆黑房間中，他們像是掉進了另個領域，瘋狂接吻，交換著熱情。<br/>
<br/>
直到濃烈如酒的吻完畢，兩人的嘴唇都紅腫不已，頸窩浸滿了流淌下來的津液。<br/>
方大同氣喘噓噓的盯緊身下人，像怕破壞這一剎的魔法氣氛似的輕說<br/>
「你跟我住，不是因為那新郎。」<br/>
這一切都太反常了。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰伸手抹掉唇角的殘餘，「對。」<br/>
<br/>
「我…近來發現一個男人喜歡我，我對他也很來電，所以想試試自己能否能接受跟男人親密一點。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同啞口無言。<br/>
所以敬騰搬進來跟自己同住，就是想把自己當實驗品，好試探他能否跟男人抱抱親親嗎?自己又一次做了成就他「被愛」的慷慨附助品嗎。<br/>
<br/>
他聽到自己心臟開始碎裂的清脆聲音。<br/>
眼眶毫無預警的紅了。<br/>
<br/>
「大同、大同…」<br/>
肩膀被晃著，方大同看著窗外清冷的銀勾，苦笑。<br/>
「好吧。」<br/>
<br/>
至少他這幾天能名正言順的跟這個男人擁抱了。<br/>
即使敬騰最後仍會掙開自己的懷抱，另覓新歡。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>「這巧克力超好喝，又甜又香濃。」蕭敬騰捧著積著巧克力殘餘漬的杯子，又光明正大的拉開方家的櫥櫃，找出兩包巧克力的粉沖劑，全飲在馬克杯中加熱水，一杯滾燙的甜飲料又在掌心中重生了。<br/>
「好喝也別一次喝太多，我在香港還有一箱，回去寄給你。」方大同托起眼鏡，專注於眼前的曲譜，編寫和音部份。<br/>
蕭敬騰一屁股坐在旁邊，半懂不懂的看著那份曲，問「誰唱的和音?」<br/>
「我替她唱啊。」方大同轉著鉛筆，被濃郁的甜香吸引，就著蕭敬騰的杯緣輕啜了一口，繼續埋頭苦幹。<br/>
蕭敬騰緊皺一雙眉頭，不滿的把臉埋在馬克杯中咕嚕咕嚕喝了幾口，才含糊的埋怨，「我還以為你只替我唱和音，原來你的和音那麼濫交…」<br/>
聽到「濫交」時方大同忍俊不下笑意。<br/>
「我這是為了生計啦。那你跟其他人大合唱是什麼?」<br/>
蕭敬騰挑起眉頭，湊得很近，「如果和音是濫交，.那大合唱你說是什麼…我要聽你說出來，快、快!」興致來了，他把方大同手下的曲譜整份抽起扔在沙發上，不斷搖他的肩膀，哈哈大笑。<br/>
方大同被自己的津液嗆到，搖搖頭，「我不知道…」手不安的整理桌面，就是不看蕭敬騰那副閃閃發亮的期待樣子。<br/>
「你少裝了!你明明知道!!」蕭敬騰整個人撲上桌面，壓著他忙碌的雙手，露齒笑著迫近他的臉龐，「大合唱是什麼交…?」<br/>
方大同雙眼無奈的瞪著無仇無怨的燈泡，字含在嘴中半天沒吐出來，被迫得急了才肯臉色漲紅，拖拉的說「就…雜…吧我不知道。」<br/>
蕭敬騰歡呼一聲，把他摟得死緊。<br/>
「哈哈哈、都說你知道，這類A片你看多了是不是?別在我面前裝啦你就是個悶騷!」<br/>
方大同原想甩開人來瘋的蕭敬騰，繼續抓起曲譜創作的，可是看他貼在胸前明媚的笑臉又推不下手，瞧他唇角還殘留的巧克力殘餘，單手自然的伸向盒裝衛生紙，抽了幾張，替他仔細又溫柔的抹掉那甜蜜的遺漏。<br/>
蕭敬騰仰高臉，緊盯著，任他輕柔的擦拭嘴唇，在方大同的想尷尬的指尖挪開時，卻伸出舌尖把手指捲進濕熱的口腔，淺淺的舔著圓滑的指頭，像貓咪喝牛奶般瞇起眼慢條斯理的舔。<br/>
方大同倒抽口氣，把濕漉漉的手指抽出來，臉紅耳赤的說「你…搞什麼…」<br/>
「你說幫我的啊。」<br/>
蕭敬騰抹走流淌出來的透明，繼續摟得用力，像抱著心愛的大抱枕般，搖來晃去。<br/>
方大同不知道自己有答應被每天被「色誘」的幫忙。<br/>
「呃…可是，你適應良好啊。」<br/>
還挾帶主動攻擊，這樣更省掉了那個聽聞「很來電」的男人的追求功夫呢。<br/>
「你不知道我的小心臟砰砰亂跳，很不安又擔驚受怕。」<br/>
蕭敬騰臉龐嬌羞的轉來轉去。<br/>
<br/>
「……蕭敬騰，唱跳過少女舞曲不代表你可以噁心的裝少女。」<br/>
這個男人的靈魂根本比很多猛男還要男性化。<br/>
「方大同你總要拆穿我，真不夠意思。」<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
他們悠閒又愉快的渡過了同居的頭幾天，方大同最想抗議的是每晚被無尾熊勒得腰快浮現瘀清，又要面臨早上的天人交戰。<br/>
雖然很想視而不見，但蕭敬騰的行徑真是日漸過份了，這種過份並不是指他在家中的規律，蕭敬騰幫忙煮食收拾做家務的效率和配合度高得讓方大同驚訝。過份指的是他那種白目的程度，總讓自己嘆為觀止又頻繁的腦充血。<br/>
<br/>
就像昨晚，他們相偕吃完了晚餐散步回家，蕭敬騰一馬當先奔入浴室洗澡，自己便坐在沙發上看電視輪侯，豈料浴室內爆出一聲「沐浴露用完了啦!」<br/>
方大同疑惑，記得昨晚洗澡時還有至少半瓶的。<br/>
「那我替你拿新的…」<br/>
最後一個字音還沒吐出來，浴室們已經被拉得大敞，裡頭衝出一個腰間繫著毛巾的半裸男子，埋怨說「你太慢了，我自己拿。」<br/>
被抱怨太慢的男人呆在當場，整個過程只過了十秒不夠，哪會「太慢」。<br/>
<br/>
然後，蕭敬騰就擋在電視瑩光幕前，背對著他，非常自然的彎下身子，拉開底下的櫃子尋找。<br/>
「我記得是在這的啊…」<br/>
方大同知道他一定是故意的，因為他甫彎轉身，那順滑S型的性感背部弧線便映入眼簾，從髮尾流淌的幾顆水珠滑過優雅的頭背，晶瑩剔透的沿著誘人的曲線滾啊滾的，流下引人暇想的水痕，最後被浴巾吸收掉。<br/>
他毫不在乎彎身找沐浴露的姿勢，讓下半身弓起來，緊俏白嫩的臀部從小浴巾中若隱若現的露出來，兩瓣彈性十足的、翹得老高的臀肉不要錢的在眼前晃來晃去。<br/>
搖啊、晃啊…<br/>
<br/>
呯呯!<br/>
呯呯呯!<br/>
呯呯呯呯呯!<br/>
<br/>
再來，只聽到自己如擂鼓的心跳聲。<br/>
<br/>
「蕭敬騰…」方大同渾身顫抖，血液沸騰的橫行霸道，快要爆血管。<br/>
渾身像蝦子般紅通通，他的鼻子超癢，不知會否失禮的噴出鮮紅。<br/>
看不下去了，隨手拿起抱枕就扔過去，「你．現在．給我轉過來!」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰被扔中，不怒反笑，一手撐腰站轉過身去。<br/>
提起全新的青瓜香氣沐浴露，勾起囂張的微笑。<br/>
「大同，怎樣?這招OK嗎?我的小屁屁夠翹夠圓潤吧?還是未拆封的高級貨哦!」<br/>
「絕對會令喜歡我的男人神魂癲倒是不是。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰志得意滿，半裸著就想奔過來邀功。<br/>
「別、別過來!!」<br/>
方大同一手立起激動的大喊，然後抓起沙發上所有外套抱枕背包堆疊在自己的大腿上。「你這妖魔，給我爬回浴室!」<br/>
如果敬騰現在撲上來，他發誓會、會、會!<br/>
……會怎樣?<br/>
「大同你臉超紅的，好好玩!」<br/>
蕭敬騰抱著滿懷的好心情跳回浴室，哼著歌的繼續洗澡。<br/>
<br/>
待蕭敬騰關門後，方大同把臉埋在雙掌中深深呼吸，平復跳得狂亂的心臟，不然很怕自己休克。<br/>
敬騰之前不是說拿自己當實驗品，試試能否跟男人親密一點的嗎?<br/>
如今他簡直是輕易的跨越了那欄柵，開始試驗自己的美色能否讓對他有意思的男人直接瘋掉或乾脆把他撲倒吧。<br/>
而自己就是屬於前者的可悲男人。<br/>
意識到自己未來幾天都要被瘋狂調戲又吃不到，方大同欲哭無淚。<br/>
<br/>
正在感慨自己身世可悲。<br/>
浴室的門第二次打開了。<br/>
蕭敬騰只穿著一件白色的大號襯衣，露出一雙修長美腿，哼著歌踏出來。<br/>
<br/>
方大同僵化當場，連死的心都有了。<br/>
<br/>
「………你何時偷了我的襯衣的…」卑鄙的小偷!<br/>
「給我脫掉!」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰故作驚訝的掩著嘴，「你想我在你面前上演脫衣秀嗎?」<br/>
「想不到方大同平時形象那麼正直，私下卻這麼…嘖嘖嘖。」<br/>
<br/>
「來了來了，我脫囉我脫囉我直接脫囉…」<br/>
他抓著襯衣下擺就要拉起來。<br/>
<br/>
方大同立竿見影的把雙眼閉得打摺，眉頭緊皺。<br/>
警告語說得零零落落，「蕭敬騰，你敢脫我就把你直接拋下街!!」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
威脅爆出來後，整個客廳忽然回歸沈默1<br/>
方大同用力閉得眼都痛起來，還沒聽到一點聲音。<br/>
卻不敢妄然開眼，怕會看到什麼香艷的畫面，正天人交戰之間…<br/>
<br/>
一陣熟悉的溫暖悄然貼上來，輕吹拂他漲得赤紅的臉皮。<br/>
散發著馨香和熱氣的男人站在面前，附下身溫柔的喙他顫抖的唇瓣一下。<br/>
軟軟的呢喃「大同，你真是個君子。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同抿起唇，心臟跳得快癱瘓。<br/>
再睜眼時，蕭敬騰已經溜回睡房喚衣服了。<br/>
<br/>
他鬆口氣，放鬆繃得太緊的身子。<br/>
卻說不清內心滿溢的失望何來。</p><p>*                                                           *                                         *<br/>
經歷了連番致命的衝擊，被嚇得魂飛魄散的方大同在看到蕭敬騰穿著灰色的HELLO KITTY長踢恤配搭短睡褲在眼前晃，只能嘆句天亡我也，已沒力氣去抗議了。剛才承受過一條小浴巾俏臀晃晃，後繼大型襯衣光裸長腿的誘/惑之後，不能不說蕭敬騰有穿上衣服跟褲子已經是進化，絕對是值得嘉許的飛躍進步。<br/>
<br/>
方大同感覺腦子像裝著滾燙的液體，煮沸了理智，什麼也思考不了，只能茫然的等待身體冷靜下來，眼睛緊盯著電視卻是走馬看花。蕭敬騰看他呆滯到入神，不禁摀嘴吃吃笑，幾個大步一蹦跳進方大同的懷中，壓得他痛呼「呀…」終於痛得把魂全數勾回來。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰開心的呵呵笑，遞上吹風機，說「替我吹。」<br/>
方大同渾身的血液呼嚕的冒泡。真想叫他說話別太省略，很易令人想歪的啊。<br/>
「快吹啊，快啦我好濕!」<br/>
蕭敬騰看他臉又緋紅一片，故意把長髮撥來撥去，任水珠灑他一身。方大同如夢初醒，立即接過吹風機，開始溫柔的吹乾懷中人的頭髮。<br/>
<br/>
風聲在耳邊轟轟作響，世界好像一下子塞滿了聲音，又像一下子隔離出另個世界，萬物都寂靜下來。蕭敬騰感受著身後人的溫暖，髮絲被細心的照顧著，每一根都受到纖長適當的撫摸，偶爾來個按摩的指壓。風好暖，手好柔。屈膝感覺這靜謐的一刻、慢慢覺得好睏。想不到被吹髮也是一種高度的心靈享受呀。愈來愈睏了…<br/>
<br/>
「大同…」<br/>
「嗯?」聽得出聲音中的濃濃慵懶，方大同連聲量也收小了。<br/>
「你明天來探我班好不好?」<br/>
「好。」爽快的答應了。<br/>
「如果不帶意大利麵來當午餐，夏姐會哭哦。」<br/>
「呃、好吧。」是你會因嘴饞不得滿足而哭出來吧，還誣蔑人家。<br/>
「大同…明天你來，那個男人會在哦，我偷偷告訴你是誰。」<br/>
方大同瞬間僵掉，手指插在髮根停下了梳理的動作，幾秒後，再度尋常的撥開濕髮，但心中已紛亂不堪了。<br/>
<br/>
終於還是要見到那個幸運的男人了嗎。<br/>
不想見、不想知道、不想心中的假想敵實體化，不想不想。<br/>
為什麼你能愛上男人卻不能愛上我。<br/>
<br/>
喉嚨忽然湧上酸苦滋味，手心中原來因濕潤而黏著的髮絲，根根被吹得乾爽，毫不留戀的溜走，不記得了剛才細心的照顧。方大同抿起唇，仍是盡責的把髮都梳理完畢了，才喚醒半夢中的蕭敬騰，喚他先入睡房睡去。<br/>
蕭敬騰愛睏的扯著他的睡衣下擺，「不想動哪，你抱我進去一起睡…」<br/>
「我想看電視，你先睡吧…」<br/>
方大同心酸的看著他那充滿依賴的可愛睡臉，根本割捨不下，這幾天互融的生活令自己更放不開他了。他發現自己不能在如此混亂的情緒下跟敬騰摟摟抱抱，現在他倆的距離愈近，顯得日後的鴻溝愈大。<br/>
「嗯，你快進來…」<br/>
蕭敬騰努力睜開眼皮，看清了方大同猶豫和極力抑制悲傷的表情，心中暗呼不妙。<br/>
但說出的話又收不回來了，只好揉幾下眼晴，跌跌撞撞的撲入睡房中，等待方大同進來。<br/>
<br/>
方大同其實沒有在看任何節目，他只是蜷在沙發上發呆和拼命調整心情，以免明天看到敬騰的心上人，顯出了難看的嘴臉。<br/>
他默然的從十二時坐到三時，完全任思緒帶著自己走，陷入了再一次失戀的悲哀之中。<br/>
「啪躂…」睡房內的拖鞋踏地聲驚醒了他的愁思。他驚訝的看向睡房門下的隙縫，房中仍透著白光沒有關燈，偶爾看到黑影溜過，那是敬騰在房中踏步的影子。<br/>
方大同疲憊的抓起手機，向敬騰的機號傳出短信「你早點睡覺吧。」<br/>
現在即使敬騰有多遲鈍，也看得出自己不妥了吧，可是他也沒力氣掩飾了，他的情意藏得太累。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰沒有回信息，方大同又多坐了一小時，深知再坐下去也不是辦法，只好撐起身子打算到睡房拿棉被在沙發睡。<br/>
用最輕的力度拉開房門。<br/>
<br/>
「啪啦!」床上忽然蹦來一個蓋著棉被的纖瘦男人。<br/>
在自己臉前毫無預警的扭來扭去，開始清唱著名的少女舞曲，而且舞姿毫不含糊，每一下動作都很到位。<br/>
方大同沒料到他還沒睡，突然蹦出來。<br/>
立即呆掉，嘴唇微張，完全反應不了。<br/>
<br/>
「DU DU DU DU LU DU DU.. AH HA<br/>
DU DU DU DU LU DU DU<br/>
DU DU DU DU LU DU DU.. AH HA<br/>
<br/>
手機忽然輕輕的搖<br/>
你傳來訊息要我早點睡覺<br/>
像在你的搖籃甜蜜蔓延我的嘴角<br/>
<br/>
你對我好我裝不知道<br/>
遇見你的微笑心在不停亂跳<br/>
想要逃跑又怕你走掉<br/>
你看出我膽小張開你的懷抱」<br/>
<br/>
穿著可愛卡通人物的男人簡直超越了性別界限，有點羞赧卻又毫不猶豫的舞動起來，扭腰擺臀的，在自己面前重演了小巨蛋的經典一幕。<br/>
<br/>
「愛呀呀呀喔！愛的抱抱<br/>
愛呀呀呀溶化了煩惱<br/>
愛呀呀呀喔！愛的抱抱<br/>
愛呀呀呀跟著我的心跳」<br/>
<br/>
跳完了一段，蕭敬騰有點喘氣，有點靦腆，把手臂張得大大等著方大同會給他一個驚喜的愛的抱抱，可是舉啊舉啊，手都痠了，男人還是被點了穴般，完全沒有要抱自己的意思。<br/>
<br/>
「………」<br/>
蕭敬騰等得累了，盈盈的渴望目光變得黯淡，委屈到極的彎下嘴角，眼圈就紅起來了，他垂下臉，把披在身上顯得很愚蠢的棉被扯掉。<br/>
不抱就算了，哼，我也不稀罕。<br/>
<br/>
方大同看他眼晴泛紅，心中有什麼崩裂了，那股不捨瘋狂的傾捨出來。<br/>
他緩慢的伸出手想抹掉沒掉落的淚光，蕭敬騰卻倔強的抓著他的手不讓他碰上臉龐。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰怒火衝天，甫想轉身不理這個呆得天怒人怨的男子，下巴卻忽然被蠻橫的抬高了，腰肢被勒得非常緊，整個人迫得趴在男人身上，嘴唇被啃得生痛!<br/>
「嗯!?」突如其來的強吻嚇得他拼命捶肩，卻脫不開鐵臂的箝制。<br/>
方大同俯下身子用嘴唇封住那兩片艷紅，吻得激烈，靈活舌頭長驅直進，掃過口腔的每一個角落，吞嚥下滿溢的甜蜜，含住紅嫩的小舌不肯稍離。蕭敬騰被熱情如火的吻技嚇得呆掉，但很快地，火熱的深吻吸掉了他的理智，原來的掙扎減弱很多，昏陶陶的趴在男人身上，像骨頭都溶化掉了。<br/>
<br/>
在懷中人不再掙扎後，親吻變得如流水般溫柔，舌頭淺探細佻，滑過敏感的齒貝，舌尖一接觸到嫩肉，蕭敬騰就變得更軟綿綿，不知一個吻為何如此騷靈。「嗯…」大同的熾熱體溫烘得自己好舒服。在耽溺於水般流轉的淺吻之時，一雙大手忽然潛入襯衣下擺，仔細的摸在肌膚上，似是按摩卻帶著明顯過火的情慾。方大同順理成章把他放倒在床鋪上，拉開與他糾纏不清的棉被，輕吻灑在鎖骨上。手則愈潛愈上，撫摸挺立的乳尖，過強的感覺迫得他輕吟一聲「呀嗯…」曲起身子，想逃又不想逃。<br/>
<br/>
方大同看他著他激烈的反應和紅通通的身軀，更是壓抑不下潛藏已久的慾望，另手沿著性感的背線來回撫摸，把踢恤推高，舌頭含吮著如花綻花的紅果，務求聽到更嫵媚的叫聲。蕭敬騰覺得情況有點超出想像，他只是想要來個和解的「愛的抱抱」啊，沒叫他這樣激動的來「抱」自己，可是…身體每一寸都渴望著這種被愛惜的感覺。<br/>
<br/>
「嗯啊…」蓓蕾被交替的刺激，快/感源源不絕的湧上來，蕭敬騰額邊的熱汗滴滴滑落，意識消失了一半，連踢恤被整件脫下也不知道，只能把滾燙的臉壓在枕頭上，承受愈來愈急躁的愛撫。<br/>
「咦…啊…」直到方大同的手扯開了褲頭，單手準確的覆在自己繃得生痛的堅硬上，蕭敬騰才感到自己下身早已濕漉漉地，汁液滲出了透薄的睡褲形成了羞恥的水漬。天啊，之前因為工作太忙而沒有解決的慾望都併發出來了。我平常不是這樣的，丟臉了、丟臉了。<br/>
<br/>
方大同不知道他心中的曲折，大手鬆緊有致的握著粗物便上下的套/弄起來，不管那褲頭的橡皮筋扣著手背難以動作，他以拇指輕圍著頂端抗圈，四指則環著緩緩的活塞，靠著濕潤的幫忙，順利的把快/感堆高了一層。蕭敬騰把腹部繃得非常緊，佈滿吻痕的身體在床單上磨蹭，偶爾溢出情不自禁的吟叫，好像躍入了天堂。<br/>
<br/>
「啊…啊太快…好」難受呀…蕭敬騰弓起身子承受那快累積到頂點的快/感。<br/>
臉上暈著艷紅，他半是隱忍半享受的重覆癱軟又緊繃的過程，腰酸得不得了。<br/>
脆弱的分/身麻癢到極限，快/感已強到幾乎令他尖叫的地步，只能本能的併攏雙腿，想擺脫男人愈來愈快的套/弄。好熱……<br/>
<br/>
方大同把他的雙腿拉開按好，不容逃避的用指甲刮弄大張的鈴口，迫它吐出更多熱液，他傾身吻上泛紅的耳殼，再順勢把臉埋在優雅的肩線上。<br/>
「嗄…」也是喘息不已。<br/>
<br/>
「不行不行…快…」<br/>
脹成深紅的分/身受不了再多的疼愛，開始漏出微量的濁白，蕭敬騰鼻腔已有嗚咽的音調，慌張的想勸止，卻被方大同深深封住唇發不出聲音，聽到他哭腔求饒後，更用力的摩擦著炙熱。「不…」<br/>
<br/>
「啊嗯、啊呀…」幾秒後，蕭敬騰終於隱忍不下波濤般的酸漲感，緊緊的咬著方大同的肩膀射出了幾股濃郁的白液，被高潮沖刷著所有理智，然後放軟身軀喘氣。<br/>
<br/>
身上的男人愛憐的吻在艷紅火的臉上，吻了又吻。<br/>
二人相擁了很久沒有聲音，蕭敬騰沈醉餘韻中，不覺見到方大同仍是穿著整套睡衣，而自己的已被脫掉，睡褲也拖在腳踝上，整個人幾乎光脫脫，不禁羞愧得咬緊下唇，眼角泛紅。<br/>
<br/>
身上的男人撐起身子，手輕柔的整理好他的髮絲，深望進他紅了的脈眸說「別哭，對不起…我不應該侵犯你的…」<br/>
侵、侵、侵犯??<br/>
蕭敬騰一口氣差點喘不過來，被口水嗆到。<br/>
<br/>
「我們以後別一起睡了，你想搬走也可以。」<br/>
方大同愧疚的垂下臉，拿起棉被蓋在他光裸又誘人至極的身體上。<br/>
<br/>
「…你不是應該有話對我說的嗎!?」<br/>
蕭敬騰捏緊拳頭，已經想打人了。<br/>
<br/>
方大同點點頭，便替他攏好被角，包得密不透風，遲疑的說「是有…」<br/>
<br/>
「其實你把我想得太好了…」<br/>
<br/>
「我從來不是君子。」<br/>
說完，滿臉悲痛的轉身向房間外走去。<br/>
蕭敬騰伸長手來不及抓住他，呆在床上，撫上臉龐哭笑不得。<br/>
<br/>
也走得太快了吧，你阿飄啊?<br/>
竟然把我全身摸過一遍還在說對不起，我要聽的不是這三個字。<br/>
方大冏，你好樣的。<br/>
_______<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
大同沒有來探班。<br/>
蕭敬騰掉入了鬱悶的深淵，雖然很想像貞子那般手腳敏捷的從井底爬上來，卻又沒有氣力，他已經被這段快吃到嘴邊又溜走的感情糾得快死去活來了。<br/>
那個爆蠢的男人為什麼不來?<br/>
自己昨天明明說得那麼清楚，要他來見「情敵」的啊，他完全不在乎那人是圓是扁是高是矮是不是色狼(?)嗎。他不會嫉妒得快瘋掉想跳樓嗎。<br/>
自己每次看到他跟阿FI有說有笑感情好得異常時，也會有奔上公司頂樓的衝動啊，還是說他不屑自己「送上門」的舉動。<br/>
昨晚明明順利得像乘搭了子彈火車，一日千里的，還以為自己的「少女必勝!連打帶跑色誘法」成功了，結果只換來一句白爛的「不是君子」，我管你孔子老子莊子孟子。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰把歌詞頁都折得皺掉，口中的飲管嚼得完全扭曲。<br/>
夏天看他焦躁不已「你那份美味的意大利麵還沒跑上來哦?」<br/>
「他不會來的啦!」<br/>
「這次的計劃你說「正常人絕對逃不掉的」的啊。」<br/>
「他……腦殘。」<br/>
「哦，明白。」<br/>
<br/>
手機忽然輕輕的搖，蕭敬騰惱火的抓起來，大喊一聲「喂!」<br/>
「JAM，我啦。大同在海逸跟美女在相親哦。」熟悉的女聲傳來。<br/>
蕭敬騰臉都綠了，深深吸吶幾口氣，「謝啦。」<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
踏入海逸酒店的咖啡廳，蕭敬騰立即眼利的瞥到方大同坐在角落的幽靜處，與長髮的女人在談笑風生，不時深情(?)互望，喝幾口飲料又再歡聲笑語。<br/>
蕭敬騰吐納幾次，勾起微笑，自然的走過去，一手狠狠拍在方大同的肩膀上，拍得他骨折最好。<br/>
<br/>
方大同驚訝的轉頭「敬騰!?」<br/>
「我恰巧在附近錄影，晃過來喝個咖啡，想不到遇見你在這跟美女談天呢，沒有阻到你們吧?」<br/>
方大同皺起眉頭，敬騰今天錄影的地方根本離酒店十萬九千里遠，怎會毫無理由的閒逛過來，他是故意來這裡的嗎……<br/>
長髮的女人在看到自己後眼神閃閃發亮，臉頰緋紅。蕭敬騰沒有看向疑惑之極的方大同，直接在旁邊拉開椅子坐下，繼續微笑微笑，還向侍應叫了杯熱咖啡。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰坐下就沒有說話，只是勾著抽搐的嘴角微笑，坐得像石像般。<br/>
深覺被監視的兩人也就顯得很尷尬，沒有繼續談天說地，變得拘謹起來。<br/>
熱咖啡來了。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰細呼了咖啡好一陣子，吹得涼了，沒有下細糖就捧起來喝。<br/>
細心的方大同正想按他的手勸止。<br/>
「啊呀!!」<br/>
整杯咖啡非常華麗而精準的全灑在方大同的白色襯衣及領帶上。<br/>
被潑中的男人輕哼一聲，幸好飲料已經涼透，沒有做成任何燙傷。<br/>
「糟了!」蕭敬騰瞪大眼眸，迅速擱下杯子，扯起方大同的手臂就要拉走。<br/>
「對不起，我跟你去洗手間把咖啡漬洗走…」<br/>
<br/>
方大同被那橫蠻的力度扯得一陣踉蹌，跟女人說聲「不好意思」。<br/>
就被蕭敬騰拉著向廁所急奔而去。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰把廁所的門啪躂一聲用力轟閉。<br/>
轉身狠狠的瞪著方大同，卻見他毫無所感的脫下襯衣放在水龍頭下洗刷。<br/>
氣不打從一處來，蕭敬騰開罵「你不是說來探班的嗎!?你為什麼要違背承諾跟女人來這樣偏靜的地方談情!!?」<br/>
方大同垂著頭用力的洗刷襯衣，沒有回答。<br/>
怒火在血液中翻滾著，蕭敬騰狠力的推向他肩膀。<br/>
「你答我啊!你為什麼不過來!?」<br/>
<br/>
方大同被推得狠了，抬起臉，眼底佈滿紅絲，雙手用力得現出微絲血管。<br/>
「我不想去見那個男人，不想參與你那愛情體驗遊戲了，不行嗎?」<br/>
「你故意來潑咖啡就是想興師問罪，罵我為什麼不去探班，我又不是你的跟尾…」<br/>
狗。他說不出來，只能在喉嚨中吞掉。<br/>
他不再做敬騰的愛情實驗品了，抱得愈緊就失去得愈多。<br/>
這樣屈辱的試驗期恕他不能奉陪了。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰捏緊拳頭，指尖插在掌心中，心臟跳得異常快。<br/>
「方大同，你沒有資格說這句!我才是你的跟尾狗吧!」<br/>
<br/>
「是誰叫我一年假裝失戀四次，就是為了給你機會乘虛而入!我連小學同學也要找出來演戲就怕你會識穿!這年來追你的背影追得沒命了還得不到一點回報。我又確定不了你的心意，等得快要放棄了!!」<br/>
<br/>
罵到後來他已語無倫次了，什麼不服氣的都扔出來罵。<br/>
「你這混蛋每次聽到別人說我們很像情侶，都要強調「我們沒有在一起」。你就承認一次會怎樣，就開個玩笑會怎樣!?會少塊肉嗎!?」<br/>
<br/>
方大同還沒完全消化他轟轟烈烈的一輪表白，就被他迎面撲上來，仍然是雙腿圈腰的姿態，雙手胡亂把他的內衣肩帶扯下來，口一張狠狠的咬上去，咬得不遺餘力，直到津液都滿溢而流出來。雙手也沒閒著，十指在背部緊扣，向下用力一拉便劃下十道痕跡。<br/>
<br/>
「啊!敬騰…」原來浸醉在表白中的方大同忽然被蕭敬騰撲上又咬又啃，驚訝的嘴圓張，急忙抱緊他的腰免得跌下去摔痛了。<br/>
<br/>
「我愛發狗瘋不行嗎?」<br/>
「愛你我委屈死了，不咬死你我就不姓蕭。」<br/>
<br/>
微弱的嗚咽從肩膀傳來，方大同的肩膀都被打濕了，才知道他是為了不讓他看到那悽慘的哭臉才使出這招。<br/>
雖然說是狗，但他覺得他更像被惹怒而揮爪子亂抓的貓咪。<br/>
<br/>
他一下一下的拍撫著瘦弱抖動的肩膀。<br/>
嘆氣「不姓蕭，可以姓方啊，方蕭敬騰滿好聽。」<br/>
「你想得美…」<br/>
<br/>
他們就是如此這般的，在類似小孩吵架的情況中，混亂的、似是而非的表白了心跡。漫長的擁抱直到蕭敬騰不小心瞟到手錶的時間，才急沖沖的掙出令人留戀的懷抱。<br/>
<br/>
「錄影時間過了!捉姦用太多時間啦!」<br/>
在方大同傻眼的目送下，他腳下捲成旋風，衝出廁所，乘上計程車化為小黑點。<br/>
「喂……」<br/>
<br/>
坐上計程車後，蕭敬騰思前想後又不甘起來，捶心捶胸的。<br/>
「哎呀我忘了，剛才他還沒有說愛我，這次虧大了啦。」</p><p>*                                        *                                     *<br/>
方大同告別了一臉莞爾的女人，然後噙著令人側目的傻笑到超市和菜市場選購了很多肉和蕭敬騰最愛吃的不同食材，回家大展身手，在切菜時想起昨晚敬騰紅粉緋緋的臉龐，不禁心跳加速，微紅了臉，呆了幾分鐘才清醒過來。可是把辣椒粒和香料灑在雞翼上時，被小紅椒般火爆的敬騰在廁所撲上來圈腰的畫面又浮現出來，害得他愉快的從心底嘿嘿嘿嘿的笑出來，又耽誤了好些時間。豐富的晚餐在他胡思亂想、又笑又發呆又笑的情況下終於大功告成了。眼見香噴噴的佳餚色香味俱全，肯定能讓嘴饞的敬騰歡呼不已。<br/>
<br/>
一小時過去了。方大同擦走額邊被熱蒸出來的汗珠，滿足的露出笑容，轉身向碟架走去，準備燭光晚餐時要聽的浪漫音樂，又挑選了良久。要不要播自己唱的呢?畢竟他每首情歌也是為他而寫的啊。<br/>
可是，這樣好像往自己臉上貼金…不太好意思，那就選外國歌手的情歌吧。<br/>
<br/>
兩小時過去了。撥打敬騰的手機卻沒人接，只好繼續等待。他還要記得跟敬騰說，那女人是自己的保險經紀，絕對沒有不清白的關係，免得他又醋意大發，像毛髮倒豎的貓兒般用力的撲過來又咬又抓。<br/>
<br/>
四小時過去了。眼見桌上的菜式都轉涼了。<br/>
方大同開始擔心，撥號又沒有人接聽，只好打給夏姐了解情況。<br/>
怎料夏姐說「他下通告就回到萬華老家啦，聽說要回去住幾天。」<br/>
方大同目定口呆，這是什麼狀況，跟丈夫吵架的妻子跑回外家嗎?<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
<br/>
三天後<br/>
<br/>
「夏姐，那個笨蛋沒有找我咩…」<br/>
蕭敬騰抓著手機，鬱鬱不歡的鼓起臉頰，煩躁的問。<br/>
<br/>
奔回老家的事源自他錄影後，回想到餐廳的事，羞愧極了。自己竟然因為一個不知名的陌生女人就打翻醋罈子，像狗血連續劇的故意跑去潑咖啡不止，還又吼又叫的撲到大同身上抓了幾條傷痕，瘋得那麼徹底，更不小心的說漏嘴順帶告白了，這世界上沒人比他更丟臉的了，好想撕裂自己的嘴。不僅爆出那麼一大輪，最後還哭了，弄得自己好像有多喜歡那慌呆似的。<br/>
現在想起來，臉上還是高燒不退。<br/>
他原想著突然消失後，大冏會急得要死，必定很緊張的哭著找自己，然後像迎國王般聲淚俱下(?)的把自己必恭必敬的接回去，以消心頭之憤的。<br/>
自己委屈了這樣久，大同不好好的告白一次，表明心跡，豈不是虧太大了?<br/>
結果幾天來那男人竟然一點動靜也沒有，像他如此道行高深、心地善良、和藹可親又品性溫順的人也不禁發火了。<br/>
<br/>
「哪個?連你在內的話，我認識很多笨蛋。」<br/>
「那個啦!!!比我還笨一千億倍的腦殘啦!」<br/>
<br/>
「哦，那腦殘找你找瘋了，他就在我旁邊，你要直接跟他說嗎?」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰心跳漏了一拍，臉色微紅，連說話都不利索了。<br/>
「不、不要!!」<br/>
讓那冏人知道自己那麼在意，還不讓他虛榮死。<br/>
<br/>
「你告訴他，我絕對不會原諒他啦!」<br/>
蕭敬騰怒吼一句，吼得夏天耳朵都痛了。<br/>
明顯就是要說給旁邊的大同知道的。<br/>
<br/>
夏天疑問的望向擔憂不已的方大同。「…你們吵架啦?」<br/>
之前大同不是說，敬騰哭得可憐兮兮的撲在他身上告白嗎?<br/>
<br/>
方大同沈默一會，他們有吵架嗎?<br/>
「可是...立即就和好了啊。」<br/>
嚴格來說他們也只是有輕微的誤會吧。<br/>
敬騰哭花了臉大吼表白後，二人已經冰釋前嫌，還抱了很久呢。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰猶豫了一下，心虛了「有和、和好了嗎…」<br/>
但他就是不甘心呀。<br/>
<br/>
哎，不管啦。這脾氣他是發定的了。<br/>
無論他們有沒有吵架或是和好如初了。<br/>
「不管啦，總之我．不．原．諒．他，就是這樣!」<br/>
掛線，哼。<br/>
我可不是那麼容易就被你拐到的。<br/>
<br/>
夏天看著沒了動靜的手機，再轉頭看向一臉無奈的大同。<br/>
唉，你們這對笨蛋情侶的事我不管啦。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
五天後<br/>
<br/>
計程車內走出一位戴墨鏡、頭髮略長的纖瘦男子，向公司大門慢悠悠的走去。<br/>
平時的活力充沛都變得無精打采了，拖著疲倦的腳步，扯著身軀行走。<br/>
好像失掉了靈魂。<br/>
<br/>
今天是回公司錄音的日子，他自然的走到門口，可是那扇門卻關得緊緊的，怎也推不開。<br/>
蕭敬騰疑惑極了，撥打夏天的手機又沒人接聽，只好退後幾步，抬頭望向公司的幾層落地玻璃窗，竟見窗內漆黑一片。<br/>
他驚訝的看向手錶，只是下午六時多，公司沒可能沒有同事在啊…<br/>
<br/>
他凝神集中視線想望得更真，不料，公司的最左側玻璃窗竟然亮起了光芒，那是由閃燦的紫色光管構成的英文字母。仔細一看，是「Y」字。<br/>
這什麼跟什麼啊…<br/>
公司要把宣傳語放在窗口，所以要試成果嗎，怎麼沒人通知自己。<br/>
於是蕭敬騰就饒有趣味又好奇的看起來了。<br/>
<br/>
「Y」之後的字母逐個從窗上亮起，很有點神秘浪漫的氣氛，像某種點燈儀式。<br/>
<br/>
「Y」、「O」、「U」、「R」　 「B」、「O」、「D」、「Y」　 「I」、「S」<br/>
<br/>
「Your body is?...」<br/>
蕭敬騰瞇起眼眸，有種非常不好的預感。<br/>
<br/>
「M」、「Y」<br/>
<br/>
「W」、「O」、「N」、「D」、「E」、「R」、「L」、「A」、「N」、「D」<br/>
<br/>
被驚嚇到的男人薄唇微啟，腦子停止運轉了幾秒，那漂亮的紫色映著別有深意的字句在迴旋不停，心臟狂跳，喉間卻甜甜的。<br/>
他忽然就記起了很久以前跟大同的對話。<br/>
<br/>
『大同，你為什麼要唱那首歌，那歌名好猥瑣啊…』<br/>
『我覺得很浪漫啊，愛一個人當然也愛他的body。』<br/>
『如果有人這樣跟我說，我絕對很想捏死他。』<br/>
『哈哈，如果把句子懸在大廈上呢?』<br/>
『想想就要翻白眼，那時要說沒有發生過關係，旁邊有看到字的人也不信了，這不是強迫中獎嗎?被告白的人逃不掉了啦。』<br/>
『逃不掉很好，這才是告白的目的所在嘛。』<br/>
『大同，其實你…滿卑鄙的。』<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「呃…」<br/>
……我被迫中獎了嗎。<br/>
好丟臉，你個白痴，真的把句子掛在公司的窗上了!!!?<br/>
還把中間的「A」字改成「My」了，太、太、太猥瑣了!<br/>
<br/>
就在蕭敬騰像被閃電打中僵在原地時，公司門口忽然湧出十幾個熟悉的宣傳部同事，站在他旁邊向上觀望。<br/>
「好漂啊，效果不錯。」「真好看耶!」「對啊!」<br/>
歡呼此起彼落。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰差點把心臟吐出來。<br/>
瘋狂的擺手，臉色漲紅，急著解釋。<br/>
「不是的、我跟他還沒有這樣親密…」<br/>
「你、你們別誤會!!千萬別誤會，我才沒有這樣隨便，我也還沒接受他啊…」<br/>
「真的還沒有，可能將來會有，可是現階段仍然沒有，你們要信我…」<br/>
「我是被賊贓嫁禍的!」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
同事們面面相覤。<br/>
「你在說什麼啊?這是公司的新宣傳策劃，大同建議用這歌名試試效果，所以我們才下來看的啊。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「…………」<br/>
蕭敬騰瞬間沈默下來，額邊滑下冷汗。<br/>
方大同，我讓你調戲我!!<br/>
<br/>
「他人呢…?」<br/>
「大同自動請纓上公司天台弄電線了，真熱心啊，現在難得有這樣積極又不耍大牌的歌手了……」<br/>
<br/>
沒有聽同事囉嗦的讚美那笨蛋。<br/>
蕭敬騰轉身就推開門，奔進電梯，差點把按鍵都弄爆了。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
<br/>
原來想義正詞嚴的把方大同罵個狗血淋頭的。<br/>
可是一推開天台的門，蕭敬騰就被滿目的紫色閃閃燈泡給唬住了，只能呆呆的張大嘴，看向彷如紫色星星忽明忽滅，像把自己牽引入了另個世界。<br/>
<br/>
看著看著，嘴角就不由自住的勾起花痴微笑。<br/>
雙眼也像灌入了星芒般閃閃發亮。<br/>
舌頭上好像佈滿溶化的糖粉，甜甜的。<br/>
<br/>
雖然是很狗血的場景，可是老實說，很美。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰醉醺醺的，連生氣也忘掉了，晃著腳步走。<br/>
意外的看到貼在天台欄邊向下張望，頂著個西瓜頭晃頭晃腦的方大同。<br/>
根本沒發現他已經上來了，仍在垂著頭向公司門口視察。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰翻個大白眼。<br/>
我剛才推門是輕了點，可是你的耳朵沒那麼遲鈍吧。<br/>
你這個剪了幼稚園小童髮型的白痴!!<br/>
<br/>
於是他蹲下身子助跑。一、二、三。<br/>
然後像炮彈般向前衝去，一邊奔跑一邊大喊。<br/>
「方~~~大~~~呆!!」<br/>
「~~~接~~~住~~~我!!!」<br/>
如果大同來不及接住自己，以這個角度和速度，他很可能會直接衝過矮牆，成了首位從公司頂樓躍下去的歌手，立即死翹翹。<br/>
而大同就是見證他為著得到擁抱，而激動得跳樓自殺的第一目撃證人了。<br/>
<br/>
但他相信大同「訓練有素」，那雙手絕對來得及捧著自己小巧又圓潤的小屁屁啦。<br/>
<br/>
「嗄!!?」方大同轉頭，看向那疾奔而來的大型黑影，眼珠快掉出來了。<br/>
蕭敬騰在男人過度驚慌的轉過來那一刻，用盡力度的、像只大型飛禽般撲上去，雙腿圈著腰，雙手自動緊扣肩膀，找到最適合的位置。<br/>
「呃、喂喂…」方大同被那強勁的力度撞退幾步，幸好穩得住腳步。<br/>
不然他倆一不小心抱著墜樓，成了華納的亡命鴛鴦，他預料到雜誌會怎寫他倆可泣可歌的故事。<br/>
<br/>
「接得好。」蕭敬騰把臉埋在最喜歡的鎖骨上，讚美。<br/>
方大同額邊的冷汗滴滴滑落。<br/>
他愛上的果然不是普通人。<br/>
<br/>
兩人又再度、無限次擁抱得捨不得放開。<br/>
直到蕭敬騰不滿的埋怨「你不是應該有說話跟我說的?」<br/>
看在紫色星星份上，多給他一次機會了。<br/>
<br/>
「呃、你等等…很快，你等等…」<br/>
天啊，剛才蕭敬騰忽然撞過來，把自己想了幾天的台詞也一併撞飛了。<br/>
「你不是想跟我說，你．忘．了!?」<br/>
懷中人危險的瞇起眼眸，用艋舺黑道老大的口吻警告。<br/>
<br/>
察覺懷中人又要生氣了，方大同急急說<br/>
「不是、不是!....」<br/>
「啊!我想起來了!」<br/>
蕭敬騰瞬間又回復那甜軟的少女撒嬌口吻，軟綿綿的，臉在頸窩上轉來轉去。<br/>
「那你說，我在聽。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「我會對你很好的哦，會給你煮很多、很多吃不完的意大利麵，也絕對抗拒不了你所有誘惑，所以你以後所有引誘計劃都肯定會成功，很好玩、很有滿足感的哦。我也會天天替你吹乾頭髮，也會給你買很多零食的。而且會每晚抱著你睡，跟你愛的抱抱，也會探你班，絕對不會跟美女單獨相處免得你還要花時間捉姦，錯過了錄影。」<br/>
<br/>
「為了下次別人問起我們很像情侶時，我能夠答得光明正大。」<br/>
「你要答應我的表白，讓我們在一起嗎?」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰聽他話癆個沒完，嘴角卻愈揚愈高。<br/>
終於在方大同說到重點時，忍不住狂點頭。<br/>
<br/>
但是，「怎麼聽，捉姦那句都像在諷刺我…」<br/>
「沒有、沒有，怎麼敢!」<br/>
方大同立即否認，免得女王又不高興了。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「這年我失戀得有多累啊，你都不知道。」<br/>
「我也因為你失戀了足足四次。」<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
「太好了，以後不用再裝失戀了，你樓下的管理員快因為我跑太勤，而想給直接我大門密碼了。」<br/>
「你想要鎖匙或密碼都可以跟我要啊。」<br/>
「才不想要，你臭美!但是…如果你硬要給也可以啦，我免為其難收下。」<br/>
「那我待會就去打給你。」<br/>
「嗯哼，那我不時上來捉姦你不怕麼?」<br/>
「都說我跟那女人沒任何關係…」<br/>
<br/>
夏天打開天台門想找失蹤很久的兩人時，就看到他們一個像無尾熊，一個像尤加利樹，拼命說又肉麻又沒營養的綿綿情話，雞皮疙瘩抖滿地。<br/>
只好識趣的轉身下樓(其實更怕聽下去會想吐)。<br/>
你們這對白痴真的絕配了。<br/>
<br/>
她抓起手機，微笑，向阿FI的手機傳短信。<br/>
<br/>
「他們終於在一起了。」<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>